


Multitude of One | Vô số người

by Stony1111



Series: All These Half-Tones of the Soul [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: "So was I." Soulmate của anh sẽ nói với anh một ngày nào đó, và điều đó có nghĩa là người đó cũng yêu anh.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: All These Half-Tones of the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686085
Kudos: 4





	Multitude of One | Vô số người

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multitude of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592586) by [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/pseuds/nostalgicatsea). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Những từ đó đến khi Steve lết về nhà từ cuộc thi đấu, đủ đau nhói để khiến anh thở hổn hển và nắm chặt cổ tay trái. Đó là một trong những buổi tối tháng bảy oi bức, khi mà hoàng hôn bao phủ làm giảm bớt độ ẩm và hơi nóng, khiến anh lảo đảo và chậm chạp, nhưng cơn đau bất ngờ xóa tan sương mù khỏi tâm trí anh. Anh thường xuyên phải đối phó với sự đau đớn đến mức anh gần như đã quen với nó, nhưng điều này khác, xa lạ và nhói lên rõ ràng khi nó xuyên thẳng qua anh đến tận cốt tuỷ.

Bucky quay lại, chú ý vào cánh tay anh ôm trước ngực. "Tớ biết là cậu đánh nhầm quả bóng đó." Cậu ấy nói. Khuôn mặt cậu nhăn lại không hài lòng.

"Tớ không. Tớ không biết có chuyện gì với nó." Steve trả lời. Anh di chuyển cánh tay ra khỏi mình một cách cẩn thận, chú ý không chạm vào nó dù chỉ một chút, trước khi cứng đờ người. Mực đen ló ra từ dưới ngón tay cái, nổi bật trên làn da trắng.

Từ của anh đã đến.

Anh nắm cổ tay mình chặt hơn, đủ mạnh để đầu móng tay in thành những vết hình trăng lưỡi liềm. Tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là đứng như trời trồng, trái tim đang đập điên cuồng ép hơi thở của anh thoát ra đau đớn và rời rạc.

 _Mi muốn thứ này. Mi đã luôn muốn thứ này._ Anh nghĩ, nhưng anh không thể bỏ ngón tay ra khỏi cổ tay mình ngay cả khi anh nghĩ vậy.

 _Có nó_ _là một chuyện tốt_ , anh tự nhắc nhở bản thân một cách quyết liệt, và chỉ sau đó, anh mới nuốt nỗi sợ hãi của mình vào và đưa ngón tay cái lên đến tận lòng bàn tay.

Bụng anh phập phồng khi anh nhìn dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc mà soulmate của anh sẽ nói. Nó đen huyền và không thể bị che giấu - bất diệt - và nó đẹp hơn bất cứ thứ gì anh từng thấy. Tất cả nghi ngờ anh đã có biến mất trong nháy mắt, bỏ lại anh một mình phòng ngự chống lại một làn sóng sợ hãi và niềm vui đã kéo anh xuống quá nhanh, anh đã chết ngộp trước khi anh có thể nghĩ về việc khiến bản thân phấn khích.

"Từ của tớ." Anh nghẹn lại. Một khối u hình thành trong cổ họng, nhốt những lời nói của anh ở bên trong, càng ngày càng đau đớn khi anh chờ nó biến mất. Thay vào đó anh hạ tay xuống để giải thích, cố hết sức để không run rẩy.

Bucky nghiêng người về phía trước, đôi mắt xanh mùa đông mở to ngạc nhiên. Cậu há miệng, đóng lại, rồi lại há ra. Steve sẽ trêu chọc cậu nếu anh đang không cảm thấy choáng váng.

"Nó cảm giác thế nào?" Mắt cậu dán vào cổ tay Steve như thể cậu không thể rời mắt.

"Như chớp."

Cơn đau sắc như dao cạo, nhưng sáng chói như dòng điện chạy qua anh, thay đổi mọi nguyên tử trong cơ thể anh.

"Nghe đau nhỉ." Bucky nói, nhăn mặt và Steve muốn thốt lên rằng không, không hề khi nó không đúng sự thật. Nó _đã_ rất đau đớn. Nhưng anh không quan tâm đến chuyện đó, và anh không biết giải thích thế nào, cảm xúc của anh dồn nén bên trong lồng ngực và chồng chất trong cuống họng, quá lớn để có thể nói thành lời. Anh quyết định chỉ lắc đầu.

Tất cả những gì quan trọng mà anh muốn nói, là anh có một soulmate. Người đó đang ở ngoài kia chờ anh, với những từ mà một ngày nào đó anh sẽ nói với người đó được khắc trên họ. Nỗi đau, bất cứ nỗi đau nào, đáng giá gấp mười lần. Cuối cùng anh cũng đã nhận được từ của mình - và trước khi bất cứ ai khác cũng như vậy.

Anh nghĩ về những người đã chế nhạo hoặc thương hại anh, cho rằng anh sẽ chết trước khi nhận được nó, và nó hẳn phải thể hiện trên khuôn mặt anh, cách anh muốn phá lên cười, say sưa đấm vào tình yêu, bởi vì Bucky đã vỗ vai anh, cười toe toét đến mức như thể gần như đang là buổi trưa một lần nữa.

"Cậu luôn phải chứng minh rằng mọi người đều sai, huh?" Cậu ấy hỏi.

"Mục tiêu trong cuộc sống của tớ đấy." Steve nói và Bucky vui vẻ đốp lại câu trả lời khi họ trở về nhà dù rằng Steve chẳng nghe thấy cậu nói gì, và tâm trí anh lại một lần nữa đặt trên dòng chữ.

 _'So was I'_ , anh đọc dưới ánh đèn đường nhấp nháy trong buổi tối. Anh vuốt ngón tay cái một cách cung kính dọc cổ tay, nghĩ về việc, trong số hàng trăm triệu người trên thế giới, hai người họ bằng cách nào đó đã được chọn để trở thành định mệnh của nhau. Anh cảm thấy mình nhỏ bé và quan trọng cùng một lúc, tách biệt với phần còn lại của thế giới ngay cả với những dãy nhà chung cư chật chội ở hai bên kẹp anh vào giữa và mọi người đi lại nườm nượp trên đường phố. Anh là một người riêng biệt và duy nhất - đơn độc - nhưng anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bớt cô đơn hơn lúc đó.

 _'So was I'_ , anh đọc nó lần nữa. Anh lặp đi lặp lại những từ đó trong đầu như một câu thần chú, chìm đắm trong hạnh phúc mãnh liệt mà anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy trước đây.

_So was I_ _,_ _So was I_ _,_ _So was I_ _._

\---

Đến khi chiến tranh nổ ra, Steve đã ngừng thường xuyên suy nghĩ về những từ của mình như anh đã từng trước đây. Anh đã nghe được chúng trong hơn một thập kỷ và sự mới lạ đã biến mất khi anh nhận ra rằng anh không thể dành cả cuộc đời để giật thót liên tục mỗi khi ai đó nói những từ của anh hoặc tự hỏi liệu họ có phải người đó hay không bất cứ khi nào anh nói chuyện với họ. Từ của anh không phổ biến, nhưng chúng cũng chẳng phải là độc nhất vô nhị, không giống như của Bucky, và anh đã nghe đủ các biến thể của dòng chữ trên cổ tay trong nhiều năm mà anh buộc mình phải phớt lờ, chỉ thỉnh thoảng nghĩ về nó.

Lần cuối cùng anh có mặt tại hội chợ triển lãm, anh đã nhìn Bucky chào anh và rời đi với những cuộc hẹn hò của họ và nghĩ rằng đây, rằng anh đang thực sự chỉ có một mình, ít nhất là cho đến khi anh tìm cách vào quân đội. Sau đó, anh đã cọ xát vào dòng chữ quanh cổ tay, được an ủi bởi trọng lượng quen thuộc và lớp vải mịn màng. Ngay cả khi không cởi nó ra, anh vẫn có thể hình dung ra chữ viết tay của soulmate, những từ mà người đó sẽ nói với anh trong tương lai rõ ràng như thể chúng là một bức ảnh.

 _'_ _So was I_ _'_ , anh gần như có thể nghe thấy người đó thì thầm và khi anh đứng đó, đứng yên hết mức có thể, anh gần như cảm thấy người đó ở bên cạnh, một sự hiện diện ấm áp, vô hình, không ngừng và không lay chuyển như không có gì khác có thể hy vọng được.

Anh đã không nghĩ về soulmate của mình kể từ đó, quá bận rộn trong việc cố gắng sống sót để có thể nghĩ đến bất cứ điều gì khác. Nhưng đó là đêm trước khi anh nhận được huyết thanh, và trong sự yên bình và tĩnh lặng của căn phòng trống với mọi người vẫn đang ăn tối, anh lại thấy bản thân nghĩ đến những từ của mình. Anh đoán nó rất hợp lý. Anh không chắc chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra vào ngày mai. Không chắc mình sẽ là một người đàn ông khác hay không. Không chắc mình có thể còn sống để nhìn thấy ngày mai.

Steve tự hỏi liệu huyết thanh sẽ làm gì với dấu hiệu của anh.

Anh tháo băng và giữ lấy cổ tay, dùng ngón tay cái ấn vào đó trước khi xoa chúng, một thói quen cũ không bao giờ thất bại trong việc an ủi anh. Đôi khi anh thích nghĩ rằng soulmate của mình có thể cảm thấy anh khi anh làm điều đó hoặc có lẽ người đó đang làm điều tương tự tại thời điểm đó. Dấu hiệu là một đường vô hình trải dài trên một khoảng cách không xác định, hai lon thiếc được gắn vào một sợi dây ngoại trừ việc họ không thể nghe thấy nhau.

Huyết thanh có lẽ sẽ thay đổi mọi bộ phận của anh.

Anh tự hỏi liệu những từ của anh sẽ trở thành một thứ gì đó khác biệt hay không hay thậm chí sẽ biến mất hoàn toàn trước khi anh nhớ lại những gì tiến sĩ Erskine đã nói với anh nửa tiếng trước.

"Huyết thanh khuếch đại mọi thứ bên trong." Ông giải thích. "Vì vậy tốt trở nên tuyệt vời, xấu trở nên tồi tệ hơn."

Và nếu đó là sự thật, nếu không có gì không ổn, thì Steve không hề nghi ngờ rằng dấu hiệu của mình sẽ vẫn y nguyên vì nó tốt hơn cả tốt. Trong tất cả những phần khiến anh trở thành con người hiện tại, những từ của soulmate của anh là tốt nhất, một thứ thực sự hoàn hảo.

Không có gì để thay đổi hoặc sửa chữa cả.

 _Kiên định và vững vàng_ , anh lại nghĩ, và khi anh đặt một nụ hôn vào lớp da mỏng như giấy bên trong cổ tay mình, ước rằng soulmate của anh bằng cách nào đó có thể cảm thấy, anh hy vọng rằng người đó biết anh yêu họ nhiều như thế nào, anh sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để giữ người đó an toàn.

\---

Trong tất cả sự hỗn loạn xảy ra sau khi điệp viên Hydra giết chết Dr. Erskine và chạy trốn với anh và Peggy đuổi theo đằng sau, Steve đã quên mất dải băng của mình. Nó nằm đó trên bàn, không hề hấn gì trong đống đổ nát và nhỏ hơn anh nhớ. Anh cầm nó lên và đặt nó trong lòng bàn tay.

Nó đã quá nhỏ và không thể vừa với cổ tay anh được nữa.

"Tôi sẽ đặt một cái mới cho." Peggy nói khi cô đứng bên cạnh anh, ánh mắt bình thản của sự linh hoạt vòng quanh anh. "Anh thích loại cái nào hơn?" Đôi mắt cô lướt xuống cổ tay anh và quay lại như thể cô không thể nhịn được, nhưng khuôn mặt cô không có cảm xúc.

Steve cuộn những ngón tay trên dải băng màu xám đơn giản và siết chặt nó, nhớ lại ngày mà mẹ anh đã tặng nó cho anh. Bà đã ngừng đeo nó từ lâu, bà và bố anh đã trao đổi từ của họ không lâu sau khi họ gặp nhau, nhưng bà đã giữ cả hai dải băng trong hộp trang sức của mình để tặng Steve khi thời gian đến.

Cổ tay anh đã quá nhỏ so với bố anh cho đến tận bây giờ. Anh cho là mình có thể nói với Peggy rằng anh đã có một dải băng có thể sử dụng và giữ cái của mẹ cho soulmate của anh, nhưng anh không sẵn lòng chia tay với một trong những vật kỷ niệm cuối cùng anh có của mẹ. Bà đã nhìn anh trong suốt tất cả những khó khăn của anh; bà sẽ mang anh vượt qua chiến tranh.

"Tôi không cần bất cứ thứ gì đặc biệt cả, chỉ thế này thôi. Cô có thể cho họ sử dụng nó không?" Anh đã bỏ ngón tay ra và đưa dải băng cho Peggy. Nó trông nhỏ hơn trong tay cô so với trong tay anh, nhưng trông vẫn phù hợp với một đứa trẻ hơn là phụ nữ. Anh không nhớ là cổ tay mẹ mình nhỏ đến thế. "Đó là của mẹ tôi." Anh nói thêm.

Khuôn mặt của Peggy dịu lại, câu hỏi tan biến vào sự thông cảm mà anh nghi ngờ là có một câu chuyện đằng sau nó.

"Được. Tôi sẽ chắc chắn về điều đó." Cô nói, và cô nhẹ nhàng khép ngón tay của mình lên dải băng của anh như thể cô muốn bảo vệ nó.

\---

Những chuyện về soulmate là không có gì đảm bảo rằng bạn sẽ gặp được họ. Steve đã biết điều đó từ khi còn nhỏ, bác sĩ và tất cả những đứa trẻ ở trường và trong khu phố đã gieo nó vào đầu anh. Anh luôn biết rằng có khả năng anh sẽ chết trước khi gặp soulmate của mình. Tất cả những gì đã thay đổi từ đó đến giờ là hoàn cảnh; thay vì là bệnh tật, thì cuộc chiến là thứ có thể khiến anh chết trước khi anh gặp được người đó.

Theo thống kê, rất có khả năng là chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra - nhưng linh tính lại mách bảo anh, nói với anh rằng anh sẽ gặp được soulmate của mình vào một ngày nào đó và anh luôn tin vào bản năng của mình.

Ngoài ra, anh nghĩ, nhìn vào Peggy, đôi mắt to đen láy và hấp dẫn trong chiếc váy đỏ tươi, đôi môi cô cong lên thành một nụ cười như một lời hứa, có lẽ anh đã tìm được một người bạn lữ phù hợp.

\---

_Các thử nghiệm với Howard - lab A, 1400. Đừng đến trễ._

Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào tờ ghi chú của Peggy, cố gắng phân tích hình dạng của mỗi chữ cái với sự chú ý cao độ đến nỗi Dum Dum huých khuỷu tay về phía anh khi y đi qua bàn, một nụ cười trêu chọc khiến ria mép rậm rạp của y nâng lên.

"Anh có gì ở đó vậy, Cap? Một bức thư tình từ Carter?"

"Cô ấy chỉ muốn tôi gặp cô ấy sau một tiếng nữa thôi."

Dum Dum huýt sáo và vỗ tay vào vai anh, và Steve không thể nhịn được cười ngay cả khi Dum Dum vẫy tay với tất cả các đề cập đến Howard và các bài kiểm tra trong phòng thí nghiệm.

Khi y đã bước đi, Steve liếc nhìn tờ giấy một lần nữa mặc dù anh biết rằng không có bất kỳ điểm đặc biệt nào; chữ viết tay không giống nhau. Những chữ cái của Peggy quá gọn gàng và ngăn nắp đến nỗi một cái liếc mắt có thể đã nói với anh nhiều như vậy, nhưng anh không thể nhịn được mà giữ hy vọng rằng có lẽ đó vẫn là Peggy. Rằng có lẽ đó là Peggy khi cô ấy vội vàng hoặc khi cô ấy xúc động mặc dù anh không thể thấy cô ấy viết giống thế này, tất cả đều sắc nét, nhanh nhẹn và góc cạnh.

Dù sao đi nữa thì cũng chưa thể chắc chắn được, anh tự nói với mình, không thể khi mà anh có quá ít thứ để căn cứ vào. Chỉ có sáu chữ cái (1) tất cả - chẳng gì giống với dấu hiệu của Bucky, tám chữ xếp thành hai hàng ngang cổ tay cậu, một dải màu tối rộng gần một inch.

Và Peggy thỉnh thoảng nhìn anh khi cô nghĩ anh cũng không nhìn, hiểu anh theo cách không ai, kể cả Bucky, đã làm, và điều đó phải tính cho một cái gì đó. Hoặc ít nhất anh hy vọng thế.

\---

Trước khi anh nhận được từ của mình, anh sẽ dành hàng giờ để nhìn vào cổ tay, tưởng tượng những chữ cái xuất hiện từng cái một như thể soulmate của anh đang viết trên da anh, nói chuyện với anh từ xa vậy. Anh sẽ cố gắng đoán những gì người đó sẽ nói, thứ quan trọng đến mức chúng sẽ đánh dấu anh mãi mãi.

Đó là cuộc nói chuyện một chiều, một cuộc trò chuyện sẽ không xảy ra trong nhiều năm, nhưng nó khiến anh bận rộn, một trò chơi nhỏ để giết thời gian khi anh buồn chán, buồn bã hoặc sợ hãi. Anh giữ thói quen đó ngay cả khi anh có được dấu hiệu của mình không kể bây giờ khi mà anh đã có những từ thật sự của mình, những thứ thuộc về anh và không ai khác, anh có thể tưởng tượng nói chuyện với người đó một cách sống động hơn.

Soulmate của anh sẽ là người bạn tâm tình, là nhà của anh. Anh sẽ nói với người đó những điều mà anh không thể nói với bất kỳ ai khác, đặt tất cả những hy vọng và nỗi sợ hãi sâu sắc nhất của anh vào đôi tay an toàn nhất mà anh biết.

 _"Tôi đang đợi người."_ Anh sẽ nói.

Hoặc là _"Tôi đã cô đơn rất nhiều."_

_"Tôi đã sợ tôi sẽ chết trước khi biết người."_

_"Tôi luôn yêu người. Ngay cả trước khi chúng ta gặp nhau."_

Và người đó sẽ trả lời, _"_ _So was I_ _."_

Đôi khi, trong những khoảnh khắc như bây giờ, khi mọi thứ trở nên khó khăn và anh không thể nhìn thấy tương lai qua bước tiếp theo, anh chỉ cần lặp lại những từ của soulmate trong đầu như một lời cầu nguyện. Nó giúp anh tiến về phía trước ngay cả khi anh nhìn thấy những thứ mà anh không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng được trong những cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất của mình, ngay cả khi anh lê bước qua chiến trường bị vùi lấp bởi bùn cùng với quá nhiều cơ thể và thị trấn tĩnh lặng và hoàn toàn bị tàn phá.

Nó giúp anh vào những ngày mà anh không nghĩ rằng mình sẽ còn sống để nhìn thấy chiến tranh kết thúc.

Về mặt logic, anh biết rằng từ của mình có thể có một ý nghĩa khác với ý nghĩa mà anh đã gán cho chúng và rằng một số người đã không đặt nặng vấn đề đằng sau chúng như anh.

"Thế giới là một nơi rộng lớn, Captain. Anh có nhiều khả năng hơn là tìm thấy họ." Monty giải thích, bình tĩnh trước những âm thanh phẫn nộ phản đối mà The Commandos đã bùng nổ ngay khi anh ta thừa nhận sự thờ ơ của mình. "Và ngay cả khi anh tìm thấy người đó, họ có thể không phải là người mà anh đã kì vọng." Anh ta thêm vào, lần này quá hời hợt để nói từ bất cứ điều gì khác ngoài kinh nghiệm.

Nhưng Steve đã bị thuyết phục rằng đó sẽ không phải là anh. Anh yêu soulmate của mình rất nhiều. Anh sẽ hạnh phúc bất kể người đó là ai và bất kể từ của anh có nghĩa là gì vì có một dấu hiệu có nghĩa là anh được yêu, rằng anh là đủ, và rốt cuộc đó là tất cả những gì quan trọng.

 _'_ _So was I_ _'_ , soulmate của anh sẽ nói với anh vào một ngày nào đó, và điều đó có nghĩa là người đó luôn ở bên anh và sẽ luôn như vậy, vĩnh viễn như thể không có gì khác trong cuộc sống của anh sẽ như vậy.

Anh phải tin vào điều đó. Đó là tất cả những gì giúp đỡ anh vượt qua một số ngày.

Đó là tất cả những gì anh còn lại khi anh mất Bucky.

\---

Ý nghĩ cuối cùng anh có trong thời gian chuyển tiếp mơ hồ trước khi mất đi ý thức là cuối cùng anh đã nhầm rồi. Anh sẽ không bao giờ được gặp soulmate của mình.

Nhưng không sao.

Soulmate của anh sẽ không biết mất anh sẽ như thế nào.

\---

 _"Anh có phải là của em không?"_ Anh muốn hỏi, nhưng anh không chắc mình có thực sự muốn biết không. Peggy luôn đeo một dải băng mỗi lần anh đến thăm, cổ tay cô không bao giờ để trần trong suốt thời gian anh biết cô. Steve không biết liệu đó là vì cô muốn giữ kín dấu hiệu của riêng mình như một số người đã làm ngay cả sau khi tìm được soulmate của họ hay vì cô muốn giữ nó khỏi anh.

Anh đoán nó không quan trọng lắm. Cả hai đều biết cô không phải là của anh ngay từ đầu ngay cả khi họ hy vọng hoặc cố gắng giả vờ như thế.

Steve vẫn không biết liệu anh có nên vui mừng về điều đó hay không.

Bàn tay của Peggy ấm áp nơi nó cuộn quanh cổ tay anh. Cô là người duy nhất anh từng cho phép gần gũi với những từ của soulmate của anh như thế và là người duy nhất nhìn thấy chúng ngoài mẹ anh, Bucky, Dr. Erskine và Howard, tất cả những người đã mất từ lâu.

Cô là người duy nhất còn lại đã hiểu.

"Anh vẫn có dải băng của mình." Cô nhận xét. Cô chà xát dòng chữ S.R nhỏ mà cô đã khắc lên nó.

S đại biểu cho Steve, S đại biểu cho Sarah. Mẹ anh vẫn ở bên anh, tạo nên sự vĩnh cửu thông qua vibranium đã giữ cho dải băng của anh không bị rỉ sét trong suốt những năm tháng ở trong băng.

Tim anh đau nhói khi anh tự hỏi của bố mình đang ở đâu. Nó có lẽ đã bị tan chảy hoặc bị lấy đi và lưu truyền trong một gia đình khác. Hoặc có thể nó được trưng bày trong một bảo tàng hoặc bộ sưu tập tư nhân ở đâu đó giống như hầu hết đồ đạc của anh ngày nay. Dường như không có gì từng là của anh còn là của anh nữa.

Anh nhìn xuống dải băng.

Trong thế giới mới mà anh thức dậy, mọi thứ đều đã thay đổi. Nó không giống như trước đây, với những người che đi dấu hiệu của họ cho đến khi họ tìm thấy soulmate của mình. Những người duy nhất có xu hướng giấu chúng khi ấy là những người chưa tìm thấy soulmate của họ hoặc những người có từ quá riêng tư hoặc quá mạo hiểm để tiết lộ. Nhưng giờ đây hầu hết mọi người tự hào thể hiện từ của họ với thế giới, và hiện giờ có nhiều cổ tay để trần hơn trước.

Anh biết những gì Peggy đang hỏi. Đó là cùng một câu Natasha hỏi dưới tất cả các đề nghị của cô.

"Anh đoán là mình đã quen với nó." Anh trả lời, nhưng cả hai đều biết người kia đang nói gì. Một cuộc đời mới ở một thế giới khác rất nhiều với thế giới họ từng ở cùng nhau, họ vẫn hiểu đối phương quá rõ.

"Em không muốn anh cô đơn." Peggy nói một cách nhẹ nhàng, và Steve không biết phải nói gì với điều đó.

Anh biết rằng rất có khả năng soulmate của anh đã qua đời nhiều năm trước và ngay cả khi người đó còn sống, anh đã bỏ họ lại, vắng mặt trong tất cả những năm mà người đó cần anh. Anh biết rằng một số người đã tiếp tục sau khi soulmate của họ chết, rằng một số người đã ổn định với người khác khi họ nghĩ rằng họ rất có thể sẽ không bao giờ tìm thấy soulmate của mình.

Nhưng anh không nghĩ rằng mình có thể làm được như vậy. Anh không muốn làm như vậy. Anh chỉ muốn một người thôi, và điều đó sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi.

"Anh sẽ ổn thôi." Anh điềm tĩnh nói vì nó là sự thật ngay cả khi đó là lời nói dối. Anh không xa lạ gì với sự mất mát; anh sẽ tiếp tục hành quân như anh vẫn luôn làm ngay cả khi anh càng ngày càng đánh mất bản thân nhiều hơn.

Peggy mỉm cười, buồn theo cách mà anh không bao giờ muốn cô như thế. Cô đã nhìn anh như vậy rất nhiều.

"Anh luôn nói thế, và dù sao thì em cũng không thể không lo lắng được." Cô nói, và tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là cười đáp lại và xoay người cầm tay cô.

 _Anh sẽ ổn thôi_ , anh muốn nói lại lần nữa, nhưng anh không nghĩ ai trong số họ sẽ tin điều đó.

\---

Nhìn chung, nó đã xảy ra trong chưa đầy một giây, nhưng thời gian dường như kéo dài vô tận ngay khi nó tăng tốc quá nhanh, tuột khỏi tầm tay của anh ngay khi anh tuyệt vọng muốn nó quay trở lại. Trong khoảng thời gian anh ném tấm mặt của Tony sang một bên và vung chiếc khiên xuống, những từ Tony đã nói trước đó hiện ra trong tâm trí, một lời thì thầm đột nhiên vang lên, đủ sức để khiến anh phải quỳ xuống nếu như anh đang đứng.

 _"_ _So was I_ _."_ Tony đã nói trước khi mọi thứ hỗn loạn nổ ra, trước khi tất cả những gì Steve có thể nghĩ là ngăn chặn gã, và Steve biết với một sự tin chắc ghê gớm, mà không biết chính xác bằng cách nào, rằng đó là những từ của anh, rằng lần này khác với tất cả những lần anh đã nghe chúng.

Đến lúc đó thì đã không còn kịp nữa rồi, khiên của anh chém xuống quá nhanh để dừng lại. Nó bổ lò phản ứng hồ quang ra làm đôi trước khi anh có thể nghĩ phải làm gì, dập tắt ánh sáng luôn phát ra rực rỡ và kiên định vô cùng trong tất cả các trận chiến của họ. Anh có thể cảm nhận được nó đã khoét sâu vào tấm ngực như thế nào và nhận ra rằng, ngay cả với vài inch áo giáp ngăn cách họ, xương sườn của Tony phải bị rạn, nếu không bị gãy.

Anh biết, rằng cho đến ngày anh chết, anh sẽ không bao giờ quên được cảm giác khi nện chiếc khiên của mình xuống ngực Tony. Anh sẽ luôn nhớ cái cách mà lò phản ứng hồ quang vỡ tan dưới tấm khiên của anh, nứt ra theo cách mà nó không bao giờ như thế, theo cách anh biết rằng anh sẽ phá vỡ xương dễ dàng đến đáng sợ nếu anh dùng lực thêm nữa.

Nó sẽ thật dễ dàng ngay cả khi anh chưa bao giờ làm điều đó - anh sẽ không bao giờ muốn làm điều đó - và Tony đã biết. Steve đã cho rằng mình sẽ bắt gặp cơn thịnh nộ khi anh xé toạc tấm mặt của Tony, nhưng thay vào đó, nỗi sợ hãi đã chào đón anh, đôi mắt của Tony hoang dại và mở to khi gã đưa hai tay lên mặt để tự vệ.

Toàn bộ ý chí bỏ rơi anh khi anh bắt lấy ánh mắt của Tony, adrenaline nhanh chóng được thay thế bằng sự đau buồn và kiệt sức sâu tận xương tủy. Anh cuộn tròn trên tấm khiên, trên Tony đang bất lực và bất động bên dưới anh, và nhắm chặt mắt, hơi thở của anh trở nên nặng nề và không đều như khi anh nhận được từ của mình những năm trước.

Ngay cả khi nhắm mắt, anh vẫn có thể nhìn thấy nỗi sợ hãi và sự phản bội toát ra trên khuôn mặt của Tony như một vết thương hở đang chảy máu, và anh không cần phải nhìn gã để biết rằng chúng vẫn ở đó khi anh trượt khỏi người gã, quá mệt mỏi và quá đau đớn, khi anh đứng dậy và giật mạnh chiếc khiên ra khỏi ngực gã, khi anh rời bỏ gã mà không ngoảnh lại.

Tony đã nghĩ rằng anh sẽ giết gã - và có lẽ anh đã suýt giết gã thật.

\---

Sau đó, khi Quinjet bay qua bầu trời trống không, cao chót vót trên khung cảnh hoang vắng của Siberia và càng ngày càng xa Tony, Steve nghĩ về dải băng kim loại mỏng manh mà Tony vẫn mang khi gã nói với Steve rằng gã và Pepper không còn bên nhau nữa, thứ mà gã luôn đeo và chưa bao giờ cởi ra lâu như khoảng thời gian Steve quen biết gã.

Anh tự hỏi những từ bên dưới nó là gì, liệu chúng có phải là bất cứ thứ gì anh từng nói trước đây, bất cứ điều gì anh đã nói trong vài ngày qua hay không. Anh tự hỏi liệu chúng có hạnh phúc hơn của anh không, những từ mà anh đã nhận được trong sự sai lầm khủng khiếp đến mức anh không thể chịu đựng để nhìn vào được nữa. Anh tự hỏi liệu Tony có biết từ của mình thuộc về ai và khi nào gã biết không. Nếu gã thậm chí có những lời của Steve trên da.

Anh không biết mình sẽ cảm thấy thế nào nếu gã không.

Steve ngăn bản thân khỏi xé rách chiếc găng tay, không chạm vào cổ tay một chút dù anh muốn thế nhiều hơn bất cứ thứ gì, giống như anh luôn làm khi anh cần thứ gì đó để giữ mình lại. Chúng không còn là của anh nữa, ít nhất là không phải theo cách đó. Anh nắm chặt tay ở hai bên, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và cố gắng giữ yên hết mức có thể ngay cả khi sự căng thẳng thấm vào từng inch trên cơ thể anh, mạnh mẽ đến nỗi anh cảm thấy như thể mình sẽ vỡ thành từng mảnh bất cứ lúc nào, một tảng đá vỡ tan bởi băng.

"Đó là anh ấy, đúng không?" Bucky hỏi, và Steve không cần phải hỏi sao cậu ấy biết được. Rốt cuộc thì cậu ấy đã ở đó khi từ của anh xuất hiện, và bất kể Bucky nói gì về việc cậu ấy không còn là cùng một người nữa, cậu vẫn biết rõ Steve, sẽ luôn biết rõ anh cho dù mọi thứ có thay đổi đến đâu.

Anh nhìn Bucky, người vẫn giữ ánh mắt điềm tĩnh, thận trọng và nhớ lại ngày mà từ của anh xuất hiện. Anh nhớ cái cách mà anh đã rất hào hứng khi cho mẹ xem chúng, cách anh hỏi bà về việc bà nghĩ chúng có nghĩa là gì và bà đã nói với anh, chưa từng hạnh phúc hơn thế, rằng ai đó yêu anh rất nhiều.

Anh nhìn Bucky và nhớ lại cuộc trò chuyện họ có trên đường tới nơi mà anh đã có được và mất đi tất cả mọi thứ cùng một lúc ấy, cách cậu đặt câu hỏi liệu cậu có xứng đáng để được cứu không, bình tĩnh và không một chút tự thương hại, như thể nó cũng không có gì lạ nếu cậu không xứng đáng.

"Nó đáng mà." Steve nói, và anh phải tin điều đó, phải tin đủ cho cả hai vì Bucky xứng đáng được an toàn và anh đã chẳng có gì khác.

Không còn nữa rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Từ của Tony là 'Together'.


End file.
